


Letters From Hershey

by russianmango



Series: 30 in 30 [27]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Letters: Mike finds his old letters from Hershey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Mike went back home for the summer, he hadn't expected to spend a whole day going through an old suitcase. Especially since most of that time was spent reading the letters at the bottom of it.

He hadn't remembered keeping them at first, but as he reread the words, memories came flooding back. Of course he had saved them.

Mike wasn't sure why he went through every letter, reading them word for word. He knew what they said, and worse, he knew things were different now.

The letters between Brooks and himself had got him through a lot, especially back in Hershey, when Brooks was on the Caps. He knew the feelings weren't exactly the same between them, but even now, with all that's happened between them, he still gets a pang in his heart as he reads them.

At first, the letters were simple - just catching up, no big deal. But after a while, things started to get more personal, more honest. Mike had saved some of his letters, too. The ones he never sent. The ones he was keeping for when they both made the Capitals and could be together.

But then Amy came along, around the time Mike became a regular on the Capitals roster. She made Brooks happy, so Mike was happy for him. There wasn't really a need for letters after that. Not if they were in the same city, same team.

The letters never got mentioned again, either. Almost like a cute little secret.

Mike loved being on the same team as Brooks. It gave him everything he was longing for, but he missed the closeness of the letters. It was like they could say anything in written word, but their voices held back. At least, that's what Mike did.

Mike kept the last letter out of the pile and tossed it on his desk before he went for a drive.

When he got back, his mom was waiting, standing by the door with tears in her eyes. Mike's heart skipped a beat, maybe two as arms wrapped around him and she said his name over and over.

"Mom, what happened? Is grandpa okay?" Mike asked, tears already forming in his eyes, expecting the worst.

His mom took a step back, covered her mouth as she slowed the sobbing. "He's fine, Michael. It's you, baby," she explained.

"Was I traded? Mom, what is it?" Mike asked, anxiety overpowering him.

That's when she lifted the letter and this time, Mike could swear his heart stopped. "Where did you get that?" Mike asked, knowing full well where it came from.

"It's okay, Mikey," she hugged him again. "I love you so much, you know that?"

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Mike objected.

"Honey, it’s okay. You don’t have to hide it anymore," she tried.

"Hide what, old mail?" Mike tried, but his mother went on sobbing. "Mom, I'm sorry," he countered.

"Michael, never be sorry about who you are," she started. "I'm just wound up because I've been so worried about you for so long and it finally makes sense."

"What does?" Mike asked.

"You and Brooks, it all makes sense," she answered.

"That we're friends? Why would you worry about that?"

"Michael, stop it. I have no problem with you being gay, or even dating Brooks, but I will not be lied to," she said, sternly.

"I'm not dating Brooks, mom. Those letters were just friendly letters," Mike explained.

"Mike, I'm from the age of snail mail, I know a love letter when I see one and he really likes you," she pointed out.

"What? That's my letter to him," Mike corrected.

"Do you often write 'To Greenie' as your greetings?" She asked, pointing to the top. Mike looked for himself and, sure enough, it was addressed to him, from Brooksie.

"What do you mean love letter? He has a girlfriend," Mike pointed out.

"You've had girlfriends,” She insisted, brushing away her tears. “Have you talked to him about this?" she asked.

"Um, no, mom. I'm not asking my best friend if he's with his girlfriend because of me."

"Did you talk about what was meant by these letters?" She asked. "It looks pretty personal."

"They were, but I don't think it's like that. Brooks just wanted someone to talk to, so we wrote each other. That's why it stopped after I got called up for good."

"Are you sure, honey?"

"It just never came up," Mike sighed. He really didn't know how to answer. He had no idea what to think anymore, either. Maybe she was right and Brooks did like him back. How could he find out though? Mike stared at the floor, trying to figure things out in his head. He had thought of the possibility of Brooks being gay, but he just seemed too natural with Amy. Even when that ended, the other girls in his life seemed to fit better than any man could. "Did you think I was gay?" Mike asked, looking up from the floor.

"To be honest? I didn't," She answered. "I feel horrible for saying that I didn't know my boy, but until I read this, it didn't click."

"Why were you worried about me, then?" Mike asked.

"Because you always looked so sad," she answered, touching Mike's arm. "The only time I saw you happy was on the ice and I worried something would happen, especially with all your injuries," she trailed off. "I didn't know why, but I knew you were going through something deep inside. I thought maybe you were depressed."

"Mom," Mike sighed. He hated knowing he had put her through all that, but also that she may not have been far off. He’d been fooling himself for years – about being happy, being straight. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Will you talk to him?" She asked, handing him the letter. Mike didn't know what to say.

"But what if he freaks out?" Mike asked, staring down, reading the page over.

"It'll hurt, but it's better than not knowing, Mike. I can see it in your eyes," she offered.

Mike sat down on the stairs and bit his lip. "Will you excuse me?" he asked.

“Of course,” She kissed his head and walked down the stairs.

\---- 

Mike paced about his room for a bit before he even picked up the phone. After that, he read the letter (as well as some other ones, just to make sure it wasn't a single-letter thing) and then paced some more. What does one say to a teammate who you've had a crush on since minors and who may like you back?

Mike sat at his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and just started writing, like he would have before. Then he scribbled it out and took out his laptop, opening a new page so he could be free to rewrite whatever needed changing.

It was more of a script than a letter, stating his feelings to himself and not for another reader. He got himself composed, rereading his words once more, even saying it aloud before picking up the phone.

His hands shook slightly as he hit the call button. His anxiety only got worse as the ring sounded over the line. He bit his lip and subconsciously held his breath as it rang a second, then a third time. Mike stared out, releasing his breath in a deep sigh when the line clicked. Only it wasn't Brooks, it was the answering machine.


	2. The Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's sister takes things into her own hands.

Mike decided not to call back after Brooks didn't answer. If Brooks called Mike it would be different. Mike would tell Brooks if he called, but apart from that, he'd leave thing alone.

Mike was expecting Brooks to call, though, so when he didn't he got sad. It's not like Brooks even knew he called. Mike knew he didn't leave a message, but he was still hoping the phone would ring.

His mom didn't comment on his moping about the house, either. She gave him looks, asking him to give up the stupid game, but he didn't bite. Why make things worse when they were fine the way there were. "You're unhappy," Megan told him. He asked his sister to butt out, but she never listened to him before, so it didn't surprise him that she didn't this time.

"So?" He asked.

"Why don't you call him?" she asked.

"What good could that possibly do?" Mike asked. Megan just shook her head and left him alone. He knew he was being a brat, but he couldn't help himself. He was miserable, he didn't want to be rational.

He left his spot on the couch to get out of the house. He went for a walk through the park, trying to clear his head. When that didn't work, Mike found himself inside a bar. He didn't really care at that point. He was kind enough to talk to some people who recognized him. By the end of the night, he was a little more than buzzed. He called a cab and went home, feeling no better. 

Everyone was asleep when he got home, so he didn't bother going upstairs. When he woke up, the last thing he expected to see was Brooks in his kitchen. "What are you doing here?" Mike asked, feeling a little hungover, but well enough to argue his presence.

Brooks smiled cautiously. "Megan called me," he answered. 

Mike thought about his possible ways to address the situation, but all he could say was "Why?"

"She told me that you called - about the letter."

"Why'd you do that?" Mike asked his sister, eyes angry and hurt.

"You wouldn't do it," She answered. Mike looked even worse, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm glad she called," Brooks said. 

"It was none of her business," Mike scowled. 

"I meant what I said in the letters, Mike."

"What?" Mike said, eyeing Brooks.

"I- I like you."

"I know you like me, Brooks," Mike groaned. "The problem is that I  _like_  you," he stressed.

Brooks laughed. "I  _like_  you too, Mike. I have for a long time."

Mike just looked around, trying to avoid looking at anyone, really. Mike's mom quietly took Megan into the other room to give them some privacy. Mike was grateful because he really wasn't sure what to do or say. "How?"

"When you came to Washington you never mentioned the letters, you never replied to the last one, so I assumed you didn't feel the same way, maybe it was just something fun to do while you were there," Brooks explained. 

"I didn't say anything because you were so happy with Amy," Mike replied.

"Amy?" Brooks laughed a little. "My brother set me up with her. I like her, but, I was really just humouring him."

"How can you do that with someone?" Mike asked. 

"I didn't want to, but everything was changing on me, at least I knew she would stick around and maybe be good for me."

"Oh."

"I would have said something, but I didn't think you were ready. If you did feel that way, I thought it'd scare you away," Brooks answered. 

Mike thought about it and it made sense. Mike wasn't even admitting it to himself, he probably would have freaked out if Brooks said anything. Still, maybe Mike would have done something if Brooks wasn't with Amy. Maybe he didn't have to be so freaked out that whole time?

"Mike?" Brooks tried. 

"So, what are you saying?" Mike asked.

Brooks smiled, "I'm saying hi?"

Mike smiled back at Brooks and kissed him, "Hi, yourself."

"Hi," Brooks repeated, kissing Mike back.

"Hi," Mike laughed.

"You said that already," Megan shouted from the other room, where she was supposed to not be listening.

"Piss off," Mike shouted back, laughing into Brooks' neck.

"Make me, loser," Megan teased. Mike didn't say anything back, just held on to Brooks tighter and tried to relax. 

All he ever wanted was in his arms.


End file.
